Sauna
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Gibbs and Abby were accidently locked into a sauna...


**Prompt #1: Survive**

Due: May 29th 2012

Author: Sophies_Welt

Native tongue: german

* * *

It was a cold November day when they got a new case. It somehow was a really strange case, a marine was murdered in a sauna, being locked in and the heat was turned up all way. You could say he was cooked to death. The door was prepared so that it couldn't be opened from the inside anymore. They were taking photos as usually and Ducky had already taken the dead body out of the sauna.

"Poor man...what an awful death." Ducky had muttered under his breath.

Abby had been restless. They hadn't had a case since two weeks and she was bored. Occasionally she had to process some stuff for the other people working at NCIS, but most of the time, she was incredibly bored. When she heard that they had been called to a crime scene, she thought it could be a good opportunity to go and get some action. So she traced Gibbs cell phone and followed them.

When she arrived at the scene she saw that everyone was really busy and the last thing she wanted was to be seen by Gibbs. If he'd find out then she'd be in trouble, big trouble.

After Ducky and Jimmy had removed the dead body out of the sauna, Abby used this moment to secretly sneak in. She also wanted to work on a scene. Maybe she could find something on the inside that the others had missed. Maybe she could first of all check out the thermometer.

Gibbs caught a glimpse of someone sneaking into the sauna, maybe it was the murderer and he wanted to make sure that the crime scene wasn't sabotaged by anyone. When he discovered that Abby had sneaked into the sauna he was starting to get really mad. Abby had to be sound and safe in her lab, not working on the field, she wasn't a trained agent. There were a lot of things that could happen to her and he wasn't sure he'd survive it.

Angrily he walked into the sauna too. He was good at sneaking up to her and she didn't seem to notice him, being engrossed into finding out how many degrees it was on the inside and if the thermometer had been prepared.

"199.4°F...wow, that's hot!" Abby was mumbling.

"It definitely is." Gibbs answered, now standing very close behind her

"Geez. You nearly gave me heart attack Gibbs!" Abby spun around and was smiling at him, somehow he always made her smile, but she tried to look offended.

"You shouldn't be here Abbs." he was sounding concerned. Their eyes met and Abby could see a lot of emotions were passing him on the inside.

They broke their eye contact when outside suddenly was a wind gust, shaking the cabin, in which the sauna had been constructed, really hard and through this the door was beginning to shut. Gibbs was the first one to realise what was happening and being a trained agent his reaction was real fast and he tried to get to the door before it closed, but it was too late, he was too late. They only heard the click of the door when it locked. Gibbs was trying to open it, but it didn't work. Of course not, it had been prepared for not being opened and with it also the heat was starting to turn up again. Abby and Gibbs were now locked in the sauna, like the marine who was dead now. Hopefully someone had somehow turned the heat down, otherwise it wouldn't end in a good way.

Facing each other they both knew that they were in trouble. If they didn't get out soon they were going to die.

"Come on Gibbs, call someone of the team!" Abby suggested

"My phone needs to be rebooted or something." Gibbs answered "Why don't you call anyone?"

"I forgot my phone on my desk." Abby admitted sheepishly when suddenly an idea flashed into her mind. "But still...how about we shout their names, maybe they'll hear us."

And with that Gibbs and Abby started to call the names of their team, bumping their fists against the door, hoping someone would hear them, but no one opened the door. Bad luck.

"We're not going to survive this" Abby sounded defeated.

"Of course Abbs, we're going to make it!" Gibbs reassured her. He was her knight in shining armour but right now he couldn't help her either.

"No it's something inevitable Gibbs. We can't survive very long while the heat is going up like that." Abby had tears in her eyes but didn't want to cry instead she started to walk up and down the small place, which she always did when she was nervous.

"Stop, Abbs, they know we're somewhere around here. They'll find us, it just a matter of time." Gibbs tried to sooth her.

"A matter of time...it's something we don't have...we're going to die Gibbs, that's a fact!" Abby was angry and by now yelling at him.

"If you'd stayed in your lab, it wouldn't have happened." Gibbs snapped

"So now you're blaming me?" Abby was asking him angrily

"No Abbs, just observing."

Their conversation was over. Gibbs sat down on one of the benches inside, while Abby kept pacing back and forth, but soon they were starting to sweat, being dressed for a cold temperature, not a hot.

"Oh god, I can't take it anymore!" Abby mumbled and stripped out of her jacket, sweat was running down her forehead and her hair was starting to curl.

Gibbs face was already red too.

"Gibbs, you should start to undress yourself too. It's better when your body heat is lower, we can survive a bit longer, but if you're going to stay in your clothes, you're not going to survive it very long." Abby told him concerned. It was science. It was something inevitable, it was something unchangeable.

Hearing her words Gibbs started to strip out of his jacket too, besides he was also thinking about removing his pullover, which he did, the heat was definitely increasing too fast. His shirt was already socked with sweat, so he stripped it too. He was now sitting there with just his naked upper body. Meanwhile Abby was trying to get out of her shoes. She definitely had chosen the wrong outfit today, wearing a dress with a pullover underneath. The problem with that was that she had to remove her dress next, which meant she would only be wearing her pants and a pullover. It will look quite odd and that in front of Gibbs. She had been in love with him now for quite a few years, but she never was sure if he felt the same. And now she needed to strip in front of him.

"God, this situation is kinky. In none of my fantasies I've ever imagined stripping in front of you in a sauna." Abby was rambling and it was out of her mouth before she realised what she just had said, she was flushing, but it wasn't noticed because she was already having flushed cheeks due to the heat.

Gibbs turned to look at her. Had he heard her correctly? Did she fantasize about him? He needed to stop thinking about her, although she looked so damn attractive right know, being flushed, sweat running down her face, her hair a bit curly and those red tempting lips...he needed to get a grip, otherwise he'd get a hard on and if he needed to strip to his pants it would be quite obvious.

Their eyes met and there was a turmoil of emotion and desire in their eyes, but suddenly Abby broke the contact.

"Gibbs, I need to strip a bit more, can you please turn around" Abby was beginning to feel annoyed. She wanted him so badly, but right now, they had to survive somehow, they wouldn't make it that long, but she wouldn't tell it to him. He didn't need to know that.

"Of course!" being a raised as a gentleman Gibbs turned around although he couldn't stop squinting. He saw the cross tattoo on her back which made his whole body tingle. But soon his trousers started to burn and he removed them too.

Abby turned around Gibbs was standing there in his pants and Abby had to stare at him. He looked so gorgeous, so perfect, her desire was starting to increase. If it wasn't for the heat, she'd have her way with him right now. Also Gibbs was starring at her. She also was wearing only her pants and her bra. He was taking her in. Her white creamy body, her undiscovered tattoos, her well formed breasts. Their eyes were locking again. Desire now very visible in both of their eyes and Gibbs stepped closer, into her personal space again. Abby licked her lips trying to moisten them, maybe she could get a kiss from him before they'd die. Gibbs head was slowly moving into the right direction when suddenly the door was being opened and they both sprung apart.

"What are you two doing there?" DiNozzo was asking with a hugh smile on his face. Surely some different scenarios were playing in his head. And now he started to check out Abby, seeing her only in her underwear.

"Nothing" they answered in union.

"It was about time DiNozzo" Gibbs told Tony grumpily "And stop staring at Abby."

"Yess, boss!" Tony mumbled and turned around, while Gibbs and Abby were putting on their clothes again.

"Abbs, go home and take a shower and then I'll see you back at work, at your lab!...did I make myself clear?" Gibbs told her sternly.

"Yes, sir!" And now Abby had to head home without knowing the feel of his lips on her. She had to survive it now. Not knowing what they'll feel like, taste like.

Gibbs drove to his house, his feelings were driving him crazy. Yes, he was in love with Abby, but he couldn't break rule #12 and until now he didn't even know if she had feelings for him too, but obviously she did. When he had nearly reached his house he turned around and drove to Abby's apartment building, using his spare key to let himself in. He heard the shower running and quickly stripped out of his clothes, this time completely naked. When he stepped into her shower Abby was surprised but smiling. She turned around and in this moment his lips collided with hers. At first carefully but then passionate and demanding, when they needed air, Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Abby, I needed to know what you felt like. If we hadn't survived it...Abby...I've been...I mean." Gibbs was rambling, a sign that he was more than nervous, because Gibbs never rambled.

"Shh...I know! I've seen it in your eyes earlier!" Abby answered. "Abby answered. "You're in love with me, right?" And Gibbs could only nod, his voice failing him. Abby kissed him again.

"Oh Gibbs, I have been two, quite a long time now, I don't know if I could survive a day without you." Abby was sighing, laying her head on his shoulder, the warm water running down her back.

"You can. You did." was all Gibbs said and Abby looked inquiringly in his eyes. "...when I was in Mexico." Gibbs answered

"Well that..." but Abby needed to kiss him again, this time gently and slow, she needed to feel him right now.

"But Abbs...I...I wouldn't survive losing you..." Gibbs whispered in her ear. And Abby understood the full meaning. He'd lost his wife and daughter who had been very important to him and if he'd lose her, he wouldn't survive it a second time, and she hold him tightly to let him know that she'd never leave his side. They say: survivors aren't always the strongest; sometimes they're the smartest, but more often simply the luckiest. And indeed, they were.

The end.


End file.
